


Undercover

by georgiesmith



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "heat"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

Tony could feel the heat of the man grinding behind him on the dance floor; his eyes closing as his neck arched in response to the soft lips and wet tongue tasting his overheated flesh. “Gibbs,” Tony hissed as his boss pulled him close rubbing his groin against Tony’s ass.

“Gibbs, have you seen the guy we’re supposed to be looking for?”

Gibbs nibbled his way up to Tony’s ear. “What guy, Tony?”

“The guy. You know… the guy we’re undercover in a gay bar keeping an eye out for?”

“What gave you the impression we’re undercover?”

“Well, um, you snapped at me at work to put on my club gear and meet you here and…” Tony could feel Gibbs smiling as he returned to exploring Tony's neck, nipping with his teeth unexpectedly and then soothing the small hurt with his tongue. Trying to find his way through the heated fog of lust, he considered Gibbs… who was wearing tight black jeans and a blue silk shirt… Gibbs who had styled his hair. “So… this is… um... a… date?”

Turning Tony around Gibbs kissed him; rich with heat and desire with Tony responding in kind. “A very good date, Tony.”


End file.
